Délicieuse tentation
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Quand un dieu doit rester prisonnier pour quelques temps sur Terre, Fury ne trouve rien de mieux que de coller une de ses victimes comme "nounou"... Loki X Coulson, une pointe de Yaoi. Cadeau à Laulaustory.


Salutations tout le monde !

Je suis presque dans les temps pour publier ma fic de l'amitié destinée à ma chère **Laulaustory** - _qui a été à l'heure en publiant sa propre histoire un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, foncer !_ Comme j'écris franchement peu en ce moment et que je suis pas mal prise par différentes obligations, on va dire que cela va... Techniquement, à quelques minutes prêts, il est moins de minuit et je suis donc toujours dans le bon jour, ne chipotons pas alors ! Personnellement, j'avais pour obligation d'écrire sur Loki ET de ne PAS le mettre en couple avec Tony - _c'tte sadique_. Le plus facile aurait donc été de le pousser dans les bras de son frère, mais j'aime décidément trop la difficulté...

Sinon sinon... L'histoire se passe quelques mois après les événements d'Avengers, avant donc Iron Man 3, Thor 2 et Captain America 2. Mais on retrouve une référence à Captain America 2 au début, si l'on cherche bien et qu'on comprend l'allusion... Rien de spoilant pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu en tout cas. De plus, j'ai du me mettre à regarder les "Marvel's Agent of SHIELD" pour avoir plus de détails sur la survie de Coulson et tenter de rester cohérente mais je n'ai pas encore trop avancé donc il y a peut être des éléments dévoilés plus tard dans la série que je ne connais pas. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Et j'ai utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois - _enfin, si, mais je n'allais pas m'amuser à le faire_ - le mot "Coulson", à mon grand désespoir. Pas assez de synonymes...

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à **Marvel** et les films à leurs scénaristes respectifs. Moi, je me contente de les exploiter dans mon harem personnel pour créer des couples plus tordus les uns que les autres et plus ou moins crédible. Et je ne fantasme même pas sur ce couple pour une fois !

Un dernier mot pour la route: bonne lecture ! (et vive l'IronFrost, non mais !)

Délicieuse tentation

* * *

**Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation.**

* * *

Fury aimait trop les secrets. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et même ceux qui pensaient être proches de lui ne savaient pas tout ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il aimait tout contrôler, quitte à piétiner sauvagement les sentiments de ses alliés. Un de ses jours, il allait organiser sa propre mort, il en était persuadé… En attendant, c'était la mort de Coulson qu'il avait mis en scène bien que les médecins aient réussis à faire repartir son cœur. Se servir de son action comme d'un acte d'héroïsme qui devrait lier les Avengers et en faire le plus puissant groupe de Supers qu'il pouvait exister. Mais ça, bien sur, il ne l'avait appris qu'à son réveil.

L'Agent était comme une mère poule, toujours fier de ses protégés et surprotecteur avec eux. Même quand il s'agissait d'un Hulk. Ou d'un Iron Man. Alors savoir qu'ils s'étaient mobilisés pour le venger lui avait fait plaisir, d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient gagnés pour lui, en quelque sorte… Et connaissant les relations qui existaient avec ceux qui servaient le SHIELD, c'était un véritable exploit qu'il soit finalement autant apprécié par des personnes comme eux. Oh, bien sur, il faisait toujours bien son travail et personne n'avait à se plaindre de lui. Il était d'ailleurs relativement bien estimé de tous, preuve étant que Fury lui accordait un minimum de crédit et que c'était lui qui avait été nommé pour « chaperonner » tous les événements qui finiront par être rattachés aux Vengeurs. Mais que des combattants comme eux se chargent de venger un agent comme lui, c'était bien une première.

D'un autre côté, il comprenait la logique de pensées de leur supérieur. Ceux qu'il avait recruté pour sauver le monde de la destruction étaient des symboles pour la plupart, des êtres à part. Emblématiques, puissants… Et imbus d'eux-mêmes, pour la plupart. Travailler ave cune autre icône, partager la vedette, accorder de l'estime voir de la confiance à un autre… Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Même face à un ennemi commun. Stark se jugeait plus intelligent que Loki, Thor plus puissant. Natasha voulait simplement aider Hawkeyes. Banner, lui, ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il n'y avait que Captain qui devait mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche et la dangerosité de l'Asgardien… Mais son appartenance à une époque antérieure le coupait trop de la vision de la nouvelle génération.

Le tout donnait de redoutables guerriers qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Face à un demi-dieu qui avait une armée fédérée et soumise à ses ordres. L'attaque qu'ils avaient subie à bord du transporteur était une preuve de sa puissance. Sa « mort » avait permis l'exploit de les lier. C'était également pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la vérité après avoir gagnés à New York. Pour qu'ils continus ainsi. Cela avait fonctionné. Ils s'étaient battus chacun de leurs côtés, contre leurs propres adversaires mais avec des missions communes. Et, accessoirement, ils squattaient chez Stark à plus ou moins long terme. Sans que le milliardaire s'en rende vraiment compte. Sans que ses collègues ne le voient vraiment non plus. Une soirée, puis deux ou trois autres là-bas. Une chambre qu'ils avaient désignés comme la leur et des habits qui avaient finis par se mettre dans un placard. Le lien qu'ils avaient désormais ne dépendait plus de lui.

Il le savait et l'avait même très bien accepté. Alors quand Fury, une fois qu'il fut rétablit après un séjour à Tahiti, lui offrait le choix de reprendre ses fonctions, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait protesté. C'était une nouvelle mission, tout simplement. Une nouvelle équipe, de nouveaux buts. Son employeur savait utiliser ses capacités au mieux. Et il faut avouer qu'il se plaisait bien avec ses nouveaux protégés. Il n'oubliait pas les Avengers, bien sûr, mais il se concentrait sur sa tâche et il pensait bien se débrouiller.

Puis Tony Stark avait - _une nouvelle fois_ - forcé les bases de données du SHIELD et apprit qu'il était toujours en vie. Cette journée fut particulièrement éprouvante d'ailleurs. Les héros avaient gueulés et menacés tout leur possible – _et Dieu sait qu'ils avaient tous les moyens d'être extrêmement menaçant, encore plus quand ils étaient tous d'accord sur un sujet… _– en demandant à ce qu'il les rejoigne. Il avait compris qu'ils savaient quand il avait vu le numéro de Captain s'afficher sur son portable. Suivi par celui de Natasha puis de Barton. Et à nouveau Captain. Puis JARVIS avait du forcer le système du _bus_ car tous les téléphones s'étaient mis à sonner. Et, quelques heures plus tard, il avait eu droit à une téléconférence avec eux et Fury.

Et il avait refusé de revenir.

Les Avengers avaient été soudé par sa mort, il avait donc accomplit son rôle auprès d'eux. Désormais, il était ailleurs, c'était comme cela. Même s'il se sentait toujours aussi fier de savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le « récupérer », il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa mission comme cela. Il savait qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas. Il leur demandait juste d'accepter ses choix. Et de lui donner des nouvelles, de temps en temps. Comme la mère-poule qu'il était. Et il avait eu ses appels régulièrement.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que certains - _bon, d'accord, toujours les mêmes, caractères obliges_- lui passe un coup de fil après une mission éprouvante ou simplement pour passer un peu le temps. Et, s'il n'était pas toujours disponible, il appréciait chacun de ses moments. Aussi ne fut il nullement surprit quand son téléphone avait sonné au beau milieu de la nuit. Certes, il était 4h du matin, le réveil était donc assez brutale mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre avec une voix des plus claires. Il n'avait cependant pas idée de ce qui l'attendait à cet instant:

- Coulson ? Ici Fury. Je vous veux à l'aéroport dans la prochaine demi-heure, un jet vous attend. Prenez des affaires, ça risque d'être long.

- Mais l'équipe...

- Mission prioritaire, vous les rejoindrez quand vous aurez fini.

- ... Où vais-je Monsieur ?

- New-York, la Tour Stark. Nous vous attendons.

* * *

C'est un agent ayant fini sa nuit à bord de l'avion d'un certain milliardaire philanthrope qui arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux parcouraient la façade de ce building qui avait été le théâtre de tant d'événements il y a si peu de temps. Si la ville était toujours pleine d'échafaudages et de réparations en tout genre à cause des dégâts causés par l'attaque des Chitauris, la Tour semblait exempte de tous dommages. Seule preuve de la guerre qui l'avait frappée, les lettres qui formaient jadis le nom de famille d'Iron Man n'étaient plus présentes, excepté un « A » qui avait miraculeusement survécut. A cause de ce détail, certains habitants parlaient d'ailleurs désormais de la Tour Avengers au lieu de la Tour Stark, outre le fait que ses derniers logeaient maintenant ici. Plus communément, on l'a désignait simplement sous l'appellation de "la Tour".

Que c'était bon de revenir ici.

Il se fit connaître à l'accueil où une charmante brunette se hâta d'annoncer sa présence et de lui faire prendre un ascenseur privé, le menant aux étages de vie, tout en haut de l'immeuble. Il tira distraitement sur sa veste pour la remettre en place et laissa les portes s'ouvrirent - _enfin_ - dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien: le salon.

- Coulson !

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas, Captain et Barton vinrent le serrer brièvement dans leurs bras, Natasha déposa une bise sur sa joue et Thor lui broya joyeusement la main en la lui serrant. Plus sobres, les deux génies se contentèrent d'hocher la tête dans sa direction, étant visiblement heureux de le revoir. Seul le directeur borgne se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante:

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis des années.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions revu depuis sa mort non plus.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mort longtemps, commenta calmement l'agent avant de regarder son supérieur. Alors, pourquoi un retour aussi soudain ?

- A cause de moi, chantonna avec bonheur une voix désagréablement connu derrière lui.

Loki était avec eux.

* * *

Il fallut un instant pour expliquer la situation au pauvre agent qui se retrouvait brutalement face à son presque-meurtrier.

Loki, pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, avait été condamné à Asgard à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie (« _Enfin, c'est une notion relative pour nous. Juste un siècle ou deux_ » avait répliqué un certain sorcier). Ce qui était un bon point. L'autre bon point, c'était les menottes qu'il avait actuellement, semblables à celles qu'il portait quand Thor l'avait ramené chez eux. Menottes qui neutralisait sa magie, le rendant aussi doux qu'un agneau. En théorie, bien entendu.

Le côté moins drôle de la chose, c'était qu'il n'y avait actuellement pas de prison apte à le retenir à Asgard (« _C'est le plus puissant sorcier des neuf Royaumes !_ » s'exclama assez fièrement le guerrier blond avant de raconter une anecdote concernant la puissance de son frère. On dû lui demander de les laisser finir après la troisième histoire de ce genre). Le Père de Toutes Choses était en train de faire aménager une cellule avec le même dispositif mais il lui fallait un peu de temps pour qu'elle soit prête. Et comme son cadet connaissait Asgard comme sa poche (« _ça a des poches les asgardiens ? _» - « _Tony !_ » - « _Je demandais juste…_ »), il était risqué de le laisser là-bas. Au moindre instant d'inattention, il pourrait disparaître et alors…

Alors Odin, dans Sa Grande Sagesse, avait décidé que les humains seraient tout à fait capables de gérer le jeune homme le temps qu'il le faudrait pour construire sa future prison. Tout simplement. Il fallait apparemment croire que Monsieur Odin avait perdu une case ou deux à cause de ses valeureux combats d'antan. Ou qu'il était sénile. Ou les deux, au choix. Loki avait tenté de contrôler la Terre et on l'envoyait ici, sérieusement ? Monde de fous.

- ... D'accord, mais pourquoi dois-je revenir alors ?

- Je tiens à préciser qu'on y est pour rien ! S'exclama Tony derechef. On est rarement présent en ce moment, on a tous des missions chacun de notre côté alors notre grand chef a voulu qu'un agent du SHIELD vienne ici pour le surveiller...

Fury eu la grâce de paraître un minimum gêné mais il répliqua cependant:

- Vous avez dit que vous n'acceptez personne du SHIELD excepté Coulson, je me suis simplement plié à vos exigences, tout simplement.

- Vous avez vraiment la manie de toujours trouver une solution pour tout contrôler n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pouvez parler, dois-je vous rappeler combien de fois vous avez piraté notre base de données ?

- Sans cela, vous nous auriez caché la mort de Coulson encore combien de temps ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange, vous vouliez qu'il revienne, non ?

- Pour surveiller son tueur ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une mission, les interrompit l'agent, nullement impressionné par ses démonstrations de virilité mal placée. Je peux très bien supporter sa présence, sachant qu'il est inoffensif actuellement.

- Problème résolu ! Conclut le directeur sans laisser le temps aux autres d'émettre la moindre protestation. Pourrait-on avoir un verre Stark ou avez-vous perdu votre sens légendaire de la fête ?...

* * *

Surveiller Loki se révéla étonnamment facile en vérité. Bien que les Avengers étaient régulièrement en missions, il était rare qu'ils le soient tous ensemble, ce qui faisait que Coulson se retrouvait rarement véritablement seul avec son pire cauchemars. Il faut dire que le jeune dieu, dénué de ses pouvoirs, ressemblait à un adulte comme un autre, si ce n'est qu'il vouait un véritable dégoût face à la "science des mortels", comme il disait si bien. Cela donnait lieu à de beaux débats entre les deux génies autoproclamés des lieux et le sorcier qui ne jurait que par la magie. Mais pas des débats de position, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Ils avaient totalement l'air passionnés parce ses échanges.

Si seulement Tony et Bruce n'avaient pas, depuis, dans les idées de créer leur propre Bifröst depuis... Il savait que le milliardaire n'aurait aucun mal pour régler ses factures d'électricité, mais c'était la troisième fois qu'ils plongeaient la ville dans le noir complet après un nouvel échec...

De l'autre côté, s'ils n'avaient pas à craindre une évasion magique de la part du frère de Thor, il nécessitait néanmoins une surveillante... Constante. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'ait tenté une demi-douzaine d'évasion, au moins. D'ailleurs, il avait établi son propre record personnel à cinq en une heure. La dernière fois, Coulson avait à peine fini un bref sermon - _qu'il savait pourtant inutile _- et tourné le dos qu'il avait tenté de fracturer la porte. Il suffisait d'un rien, d'un bref instant d'inattention, d'un léger passage, la plus petite ouverture, et il essayait sans hésitation.

S'il n'avait pas encore foutu le camp, c'était bien parce que JARVIS et Coulson faisaient un duo de chocs.

Imperturbable en toutes circonstances, l'agent récupérait "son" prisonnier qui ne perdait jamais de son éternel sourire satisfait. Jouant un jeu pervers certainement connu de lui seul, Loki prenait un air des plus innocents et prétendait s'être trompé d'endroit sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait dire et s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs, espérant certainement que sa surveillance se relâche avec le temps.

Mais un Coulson était aussi têtu que l'animal qui avait donné ses cornes à l'ex-futur-souverain de la Terre.

Aujourd'hui devait être une des rares fois où Coulson se retrouvait véritablement seul avec Loki. Iron Man devait faire courageusement face à ses actionnaires, Bruce fuyait tout aussi courageusement une - _d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre_ - visite médicale, Thor se trouvait à Asgard pour voir où en était ce qu'il appelait "les travaux", Steve avait disparu faire du sport à Central Park et les deux espions devaient se trouver approximativement près de la Corée du Nord à ce qu'il en savait.

Actuellement, ils se trouvaient sur la terrasse du dernier étage de la tour. Le dieu examinait avec intérêt l'intérieur d'une très vieille télécommande qu'il avait trouvé et démonté on-ne-sait-comment afin de comprendre comment fonctionnait "cette magie invisible". Cependant, Coulson n'était pas dupe de ses déclarations enfantines. Il avait vu le jeune homme lire pas mal d'ouvrages scientifiques grâce à JARVIS et il doutait qu'il puisse les avoir compris sans ciller mais ne pas être en mesure de savoir ce qu'était les infrarouges. Au fil du temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, il en était venu à se dire que ses questions, toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres, étaient un moyen comme un autre de le rendre inoffensif à leurs yeux et de leur faire baisser leur garde.

C'est donc avec une patience à toute épreuve que Coulson se faisait une certaine joie de rester toujours aussi vigilant.

- A quoi servent donc ses morceaux de métal ?

- Ils ont un rôle de circuits, de manière à récupérer l'énergie contenu dans les piles.

- Oh, intéressant... Et donc la magie se trouve dans ses piles ?

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que non.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Quand donc ? L'interrogea le brun avec une candeur qui ferait pâlir Candide lui-même.

- Ce matin, quand vous avez démonté l'alarme pour vous enfuir. Pardon, pour _l'examiner_.

- Oh allons, je suis si bien avec vous, pourquoi tenterais-je donc de m'enfuir ? Lui demanda le Jotun avec un sourire affable.

- Je me pose la question régulièrement, répliqua Coulson en entrant dans son jeu. Après tout, ne serait-ce pas plus simple d'attendre calmement ? Vous pourriez prendre cela... Comme des vacances ?

Loki repoussa les restes de la télécommande, désintéressé de la pauvre chose qui ne serait certainement plus capable de fonctionner maintenant que la plupart de ses fils avaient soigneusement été arrachés, dénudés et entremêlés. Il croisa lentement ses doigts tout en l'observant avec ce sourire qui lui faisait penser immanquablement à Stark, avec son air de supériorité qu'il abordait toujours quand il savait des choses dont les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence et qu'il possédait personnellement en permanence. Et il reprit enfin, totalement désormais concentré sur lui:

- Non, les vacances viendront après. Autant que je m'amuse maintenant, non ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quels amusements vous pouvez tirer de votre situation...

- Oh mais j'adore ça ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien il est amusant de regarder la bêtise humaine. Et reposant aussi. C'est dur d'être génial. Mais je conçois que vous ne me compreniez point à ce sujet.

Coulson ignora soigneusement l'insulte à peine déguisé tout en suivant le regard de celui qu'il surveillait et qui semblait soudainement captiver par le tuteur placé dans un bac à fleur non loin d'eux et soutenant une plante certainement placé là par Pepper. Il se demanda vaguement si cela avait été considéré par son supérieur comme une arme potentiellement mortelle dans la liste des objets que le dieu n'avait pas le droit d'approcher. Enfin, il supposa que c'était moins douloureux qu'une lance qui vous traverse le corps de part en part.

- Je suppose que c'est le destin de tous les grands de ce monde que de finir par s'ennuyer si pathétiquement qu'ils arrivent à voir un quelconque réconfort dans les choses les plus banals.

Il vit distinctement un sourcil qu'il espérait courroucer se lever sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Passant une main dans la masse de sa chevelure qui s'allongeait petit à petit, Loki répliqua avec un sourire affable:

- Peut-être devrais-je trouver un amusement plus... Convenable à votre goût alors ?

Le regard qu'il portait à cet instant sur le pauvre employé du SHIELD avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Presque... Bestial. L'on aurait dit un chasseur qui venait de tomber sur la proie qu'il désirait le plus. Inutile de dire que ce regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se tendit par réflexe quand l'Asgardien se leva d'ailleurs et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour éviter de reculer. Refusant de perdre la face et de se montrer décontenancé, Coulson tenta de cacher son trouble malgré cette nouvelle proximité... N'avait-on donc jamais appris la notion d'intimité à ses dieux ?

- Je suis sûr, continua de susurrer Loki, que nous pourrions clairement bien nous amuser tous les deux...

- Hum, l'idée ne me tente pas vraiment personnellement...

- C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais essayé avec un homme, répliqua la divinité du chaos avec un sourire à faire tomber toute personne atteint d'un minimum de _fangirl_.

Incapable de répondre, Coulson se contenta de regarder son ennemi s'approcher assez près de son visage pour qu'il sente son souffle mourir sur ses lèvres et souffler lentement:

- Je suis sûr que vous aimerez...

L'instant d'après, la bouche délicieusement froide de l'autre se colla à la sienne et il perdit momentanément sa capacité de réfléchir. Et s'il en apprécia la texture, cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de reculer de lui-même après quelques secondes et de réussir à articuler le plus distinctement possible:

- Je ne pense pas...

- Dommage, sembla s'apitoyer le Jotun en se redressant avant de s'éloigner dans l'idée manifeste de retourner au salon. Cela aurait été distrayant.

Le pauvre agent remit tritura sa cravate pour la remettre en place et se redressa sur son siège. Décidément, se retrouver seul avec Loki s'avérait dangereux... En bon manipulateur, il cherchait toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage... Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait le charisme nécessaire à la plupart de ses lubies. Heureusement qu'il avait un mental plus puissant que cela.

- Loki... Pourriez-vous reposer ce tuteur ? Je doute sincèrement que vous puissiez enlever vos menottes avec.

Sans se retourner, le susnommé laissa tomber à terre la petite barre de fer qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser discrètement une fois qu'il avait eu les yeux tournés - _ou plutôt perdu dans les siens_ - et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour retourner à l'intérieur de la pièce:

- Je suis confus, elle a dû me glisser dessus.

- Mais bien sûr...

* * *

La "fête" battait son plein dans le grand salon qui constituait la pièce de vie de la Tour. Si on pouvait appeler ceci une fête alors qu'il s'agissait à l'origine d'un simple apéritif entre amis. Mais Tony Stark n'avait décidément pas la même conception des choses qu'eux et ce qui devait être un simple verre s'était transformé en buffet bien arrosé. Une chance qu'il ait - _cette fois-ci_ - oublié l'idée de faire venir des strip-teaseuses. Fury allait vraiment faire une crise s'il avait besoin d'eux demain et qu'ils avaient tous la gueule de bois tiens...

Personnellement, Coulson ne buvait pas et c'était peut-être tant mieux vu l'état dans lequel allait se retrouver certains le lendemain. Quoi que, le génie devait avoir plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines en continu et Thor était manifestement habitué aux orgies. Presque désespérant. Les autres, plus réservés, avaient quand même pas mal bu, ce qui expliquait certainement que l'un ne soit plus en mesure de viser son verre, un deuxième de tenir sur ses pieds et à la dernière d'avoir des réflexes amoindris. Son beau costume tâché, le fier agent avait battu en retraite et laissé courageusement Steve se démerder avec eux pour gagner la première salle d'eau possible et tenter de se nettoyer.

C'est donc torse nu dans une salle de bain qu'il frottait avec énergie le tissu en espérant éviter une marque indélébile par la suite. Un poil maniaque. La faïence était froide sous sa peau et il se sentait étrangement gêné quand il croisait son reflet dans le miroir ou plus particulièrement l'hideuse cicatrice qui se trouvait désormais sur son torse.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la fameuse scène du balcon et son calvaire touchait à sa fin, il le savait. Le prince blond leur avait confirmé que la prison était bientôt achevée. Le temps de son frère sur Terre se comptait en heures maintenant et il disparaîtrait bientôt à jamais de sa vie. Il pourrait alors retrouver son équipe et ses propres missions, un poil plus calme que celles des Avengers. Et arrêter d'être sur le qui-vive en permanence, accessoirement.

Mais son karma merdique en décida apparemment autrement car la porte s'ouvrit et se fut précisément Loki qui entra dans la pièce. Un Loki qui ne cacha d'ailleurs pas sa surprise, preuve s'il en fallait une qu'il n'avait pour une fois rien prémédité.

- Je vous manque tant que cela ? S'étonna-t-il.

Pourquoi diable, sur toutes les chambres possibles et imaginables qui se trouvaient à cet étage avait-il été foutu d'entrer dans celle qui était au dieu, sincèrement ?

- Une simple erreur, répliqua-t-il, songeant que son ton ressemblait étrangement à celui que le jeune homme employait quand il s'excusait faussement d'avoir tenté de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas, bien sûr, que cela me dérange de vous trouver nu...

- Je ne suis pas vraiment nu.

- C'est tout comme, et le sourire de Loki revient alors qu'il s'avançait lentement, nullement gêné apparemment par la situation. Continuer donc, _très cher_, ne vous arrêtez point pour moi.

Et sous les yeux estomaqués de Coulson, il commença à se déshabiller comme s'il était seul, allant même jusqu'à ouvrir l'eau de la douche pour la faire chauffer sans se préoccuper de sa nouvelle nudité.

- N'avez-vous donc aucune pudeur ?! Marmonna le pauvre agent en égouttant le plus possible sa veste et en tentant d'éviter à tout prix de regarder à travers l'immense glace de la pièce.

- Pourquoi faire ? Les bains sont communs à Asgard... Et mixtes.

- Vous deviez avoir l'embarras du choix alors...

Un léger rire retentit derrière lui mais il fit son possible pour ne pas se retourner face à ce son... Délicieux - _bon sang, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, il arrivait déjà à bien trop le troubler sans_ - et remit son haut malgré son humidité. Étrangement, il n'en tira aucun réconfort, le tissu encore bien imbibé d'eau se collait à sa peau et soulignait bien trop ses formes d'un coup. Puis la voix de Loki reprit à nouveau, bien trop près:

- C'est vrai qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts...

Une main fraîche se posa sur son dos et il se tourna un peu trop vivement pour briser le contact. Mal lui en pris, car il se retrouvait face aux yeux bien trop affamés pour lui d'un Loki qui semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus. « _Ne baisse pas les yeux Phil, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…_ ».

- Ce sont les animaux qui sont censés avoir des périodes de chaleur vous savez ? Tenta-t-il avec une certaine faiblesse dans la voix.

Comment pouvait-on sincèrement dégager autant de sensualité ? La pièce devait être saturée de phéromones et il ne savait absolument pas comment il pouvait se sortir d'ici indemne. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Loki joué ainsi aussi prêt de lui, il avait perdu un baiser et une bonne partie de sa fierté d'agent imperturbable... Manquerait plus que cela recommence et il pourrait dire adieu à sa réputation, que cela se sache ou non.

- Je ne suis pas Midgardien, chuchota la tentation si proche de lui. Ni Asgardien d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que je vous plais autant...

- Vous allez un peu vite, je n'ai jamais dit que...

La main revient, cette fois sur son torse. Elle glissa le long de la cicatrice qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine, faite par l'arme que cette même main avait tenu il y a quelques mois de cela à peine. Coulson n'aimait pas cette cicatrice mais il lui sembla oublier totalement sa présence pourtant indélébile sous ses doigts froids qui ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois sur son ventre. En fait, il ne savait plus si c'était Loki qui était froid ou lui qui avait bien trop chaud.

- Non, mais cela se sent...

Son instinct de survie aurait dû lui faire repousser cette intrusion dans son espace vital. Son instinct de survie aurait dû lui crier le danger de se retrouver aussi près de l'homme même qui avait été responsable de sa mort et qui prenait manifestement un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses hormones. Son instinct de survie, couplé à son entraînement d'agent exceptionnel du SHIELD, aurait dû lui permettre de se débarrasser de cette menace rapidement. Son instinct de survie était dramatiquement foutu depuis qu'il avait commencé cette satanée mission.

Alors quand Loki l'embrassa, il ne put que lui répondre avec une passion étonnante...

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Coulson se réveilla dans la chambre du prisonnier qu'il était censé surveillé, il était seul. A côté de lui, soigneusement posés sur l'oreiller, avait été plié impeccablement - _maniaquement ?_ - ses habits. Une paire de menottes qui n'appartenaient pas à son monde était également posé dessus. Ainsi qu'un petit mot. « _Vous croyez sincèrement que j'avais besoin d'un tuteur ?_ ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
